The Bloody Chess Piece
by Demonchick666
Summary: Kaname changes his chess game and has plans for Zero. But what is Zero? What secerts have been hidden? Kaname and Zero pairing Yaoi  Rated M For Explict oncoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Running Out Of Time

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick…. With a sigh Kaname glanced at the clock; it is as if every tick was a remainer to him of everything that still needed doing, things that he should be doing and things he wanted to be doing. It was counting down the times of his deadlines and one thing was for sure Kaname was running out of time. Glancing at the window he noticed with surprise that the bright painfully sparkling sunlight had given away to dimming twilight. It would be class soon and even thought Kaname knew his duties as the Dorm president of the Moon Dorms to-night would not be a lesson night. With another sign of frustration he ran his fingers through his chocolate coloured hair. Something had to be done. Everything is moving to fast and for the first time Kaname was worried about his chess game. Pulling himself away from the desk, he fingered his chess pieces.

The pieces were not playing how they should. The Queen was not _his_, no his Queen was often with his Knight. Spending her smiles, her emotions and her energy of that knight instead of him. Bitterness and jealously crept up of Kaname and he struggle to gain control. That Knight was the source of trouble as well. He was a tainted knight. A poisoned Knight. Zero Kiriyu. The boy that knew no manners or show him no respect. Even thought he was a pureblood and he was well, a level E. The bottom of the vampire hierarchy He should respect him, no Kaname demands respect that he is due from him. Hell he has punished Nobles for speaking to him with more respect than Kiriyu shows him .With uncontrollable anger leaking through his nearly perfect mask Kaname slammed the chess board against the floor, causing the pieces to scatter and chip. One piece throw towards Kaname unharmed. A mockery to his temper. The white Knight looked up at him , undamaged. For the first time that night a smile broke out of his face and laughter escape him.

A plan was beginning to form. Perfect. No better than perfect. The pieces began to fit together in his mind. A war was coming, a war that would make the last one look like a schoolyard scrap and what better weapon than one that was born to kill vampire. Kiriyu is unique, a hunter and vampire, so what powers could be coax or if needs be _force_ out of him is yet to be seem. Glancing at the clock Kaname smiled slowly. Yes, he was running out of time but now he had a plan.

Nearly doubled up in pain, Zero wandered further and further away from the Sun Dorms and his perfect duties.

"Sorry Yuuki" he whispered into the darkening Sky.

He knew that once again he was going to have to leave her to deal with those stupid girls. His breathing grew more rapid and irregular, his body began to shake violently as an all to familiar burning sensation spread through his body . Clutching his throat as it burned, he dug his nails into his skin hoping to distract himself away from the pain. Blood dripped from the wounds, but this was a mistake. The smell of his own blood hit his nostril and caused a silent scream from Zero.

He slumped painfully to the ground and slammed the back of his head into a tree. The cool damp of the tree penetrating his silver hair. Trying to hold himself together Zero wrapped his arms around himself. Zero wanted this to stop, he needed it to stop. He was so _hungry. _Sweat glistered on his skin as he restraint the desire to hunt, to kill, to feed. I'm a beast, nothing but a beast. What creature survive by drinking the blood of another? Zero would have laughed if not every aspect of his energy was restraining himself.

Fingering his gun he wondered whether he should just end it and be done with it. Surely that was the best answer to al his pain, to all his suffering and to stop his desire. The ain in his stomach grew worse and the monster within him began screaming for blood. Any blood. Trying to slow his breathing Zero raised his trembling gun to his temple, willing himself to pull the trigger. Who the hell would care if one more stinking leech was gone? Who give a shit if another fucking level E disappeared? Not the hunters that was for sure or the Kuran or any of his vampire groupies… Maybe Yuuki but she would get over him eventually and he was willing to bet his remaining sanity that Kuran would be there for her. Closing his lavender eyes he dared himself to pull the trigger.

"Giving up so easily Kiriyu?"

Opening his eyes with renew anger he glared at the source of the voice behind him. Great, just great. If the hunger itself was not bad enough he now has to deal with Kuran. He had not noticed Kuran behind him and Zero wondered how long the bloody vampire had been watching him. Getting a kick of out his suffering. Damn Him. Damn every single vampire on this earth, especially all the purebloods. Fate must hate him.

"What the hell do you want?" he hissed with all venom he can muster. Willing him to disappear but as Kuran just stood there Zero felt his anger rising " Go bother one of night lackeys and leave a dieing man alone!"

"Dieing man?" mocked Kuran with a grin on his face "More like a cowards."

"What!"

"A coward, too afraid to face what he is becoming so he chooses death. A misery Level E that acting like a scared brat."

His eyes flashing in anger Zero whipped the gun around to point it a Kuran. Visibly shaking in anger passionate lavender eyes that had begun to change colour to blood red held the emotionless brown ones.

"Say that again" threatened Zero aiming his gun for the place that Kaname's heart should be.

"You're a coward"

Bang! With unseen speed Kaname grabbed Zero's wrist. Grabbing Zero by the throat without breaking his hold on Zero's wrist Kaname slammed Zero into the tree. Holding him tightly by the throat and wrist. With sickening smile Kaname allowed Zero to struggle until he stopped from exhaustion of the bloodlust and the pointlessness of struggling aginst a pureblood. Who knows if he lucky Kuran might just kill him like he wanted

"Drop the gun before I make you"

"No. Go fuck yourself."

Sighing at Zero's stubbornness, Kaname violently twisted his wrist. With a dull crack the gun fell to the floor. Zero bit his lip hard to prevent himself from crying out at his broken wrist.

"Y-You FUCKING BAST-"

Slap. Kaname backhanded Zero across the face with all his strength. Sucking the air in quickly to hide the pain Zero glared at Kuran. Who the Hell Does _he_ think he is? With interest Kaname watched Zeros eye shift colour as he began to fully give into the bloodlust. Knowing what he must do Kaname pulled Zero towards him and offered him his beck

"Drink."

Confusion clouded Zeros face as Kuran held him against his own throat. What the hell? Kuran wanted him to drink? No no no no no no! He wouldn't. He couldn't! Not even from a vampire.

"Zero drink."

"No, I-"

Zero stopped as Kaname cut his throat and the blood dribbled down him throat. Zero watched the blood with morbid fascination. His burning throat screamed for that blood. With bloodlust in full control, Zero sank his teeth into Kaname neck brutally tearing at the skin. As the blood passed his lips Zero almost purred at the indescribable taste. Nothing tasted like this. The burning began to subsided as Zero drank quicker and faster from him prey. The pain from his wrist began to subsided and the burning pain from the bruise on his cheek began to fade.

Kaname grimaced and winced slightly; glad the other man was too engrossed in his neck to notice. He would never admit the unpleasantness of having the boy drain his blood . To make it worse, Zero had no finesse. He was taking the gift Kaname offered him brutally, practically tearing a chunk out of the pureblood's neck. Zero didn't need to be spilling so much of his blood all over to do this… Feeling Zero pick up speed Kaname knew he had to stop this. After calling to the level E and getting no response Kaname called upon his aura to physical pull Zero from him.

Before Zero could recover he was slammed once again into the tree. Kaname gripped his face and forced Zero to meet his eyes. It was impossible for him to turn his head and escape from his gaze. Zero found himself staring back into those eyes. Unlike with Yuuki or the Day class members, he found that he could not read them at all. Emotionless and blank. With growing fear Zero felt the pureblood slid a pale hand across his face, cradling his jaw. Kuran's rough fingertips lightly circled the ex-human's jaw line. An unexplainable shiver travelled down Zeros spine. He had such a bad feeling about this.

"Kiriyu. This is for your own good."

Before Zero could even question what the hell was happening and what that was suppose to mean Kaname sank his teeth mercilessly deep into Zero's neck. Trying to twist out of Kaname's reach Zero screamed as Kuran drank mericellsy from him. The familiar feeling of being drank from against his will, the powerlessness and pain that surged through his neck caused a single tear to roll down his cheek. Praying that this ordeal will e over soon as darkness began to call for him.

Feeling the boy going slack in his arms Kaname was surprised by the taste of Zero's blood. It was sweet, almost similar to that of a pureblood but dramatically different. It has such a unusual taste to it and he craved more. But Kaname knew he had a purpose and controlling the bloodlust that threaten his eyes Kaname forced himself to proceeded with his plans.

Almost reluctantly he removed fangs from Zeros neck but he could still smell Zeros unique blood. It was tempting to continue drinking but ordered himself to have more control over himself. Collecting the magic that he would need to do this, he placed his fingers on the boys throat on the it marks. Muttering ancient words and sealing the pact with zero blood he watched as his mark formed on his neck. The Kuran Rose. A small k warped by a rose. Licking the bite marks to aid the healing, Kaname lifted the boys effortlessly. With a smile spreading across his features Kaname carried his new possession back towards the Moon Dorms while the lingering taste of Zeros blood remain on his lip.


	2. Chapter 2

I been told off by my friend. Apparently I should have started by telling you that AU takes place before Zero bite Yuuki. Sorry for the confusion. Hope you enjoy

Thanks For all the reviews. Please Keep them coming.

Chapter Two: Kaname's New Pet

With the moonlight glaring at Kaname he carried the sleeping ex-human back to the Moon Dorms before the other vampires returned from their lessons. Everything had gone according to plan. Well everything but the taste of Zero's blood. He had expected the bitter , almost sour taste of Hunter Blood mixed with the disgusting aftertaste of a Level E. Every vampire knows that hunter blood tasted foul, it was suppose to taste foul to prevent hunter's from becoming targets but Zero's had a certain, well, _Zeroness_ about it. It was sweet and delicious. Even now Kaname could felt an almost overpowering urge to sink his teeth into his throat and allow the unique nectar to excite his taste buds again. The fact with the boy so close to him with his scent taunting Kaname, almost daring him to take another bite.

Kaname did not need to see himself to know that his usual brown eyes had turned a blood red visibly showing his desire to bite the boy. Forcing himself to be in control, Kaname knew he was going to have to be very careful, the boy's blood was too far to tempting for its own good. Lost in these disturbing thoughts Kaname did not notice that Ichijo was waiting for him at the front of the dorms; Ichijo like Kaname had sense the change within Zero and he was worried. He knows that there is no love lost between the two and Zero is the only person who can shatter Kaname's mask. In all the years that Ichijo has know Kaname he has never seen him lose control or express any emotions outwardly before Zero. It was strange really. Twisting his blond hair around his finger nervously, his jade green eyes examine both Kaname and Zero expecting there to be injuries. To his surprise there wasn't .

Kaname met Ichijo glaze with a questioning look as his vice-president smiled.

"Just making sure you have not kill each other." laughed Ichijo but the smile dropped slightly from his face as he noticed Zero's mark. "You marked him?"

"Yes" answered Kaname simply. He was not use to having his decisions questioned and he would not start having them questioned now.

"But Kaname- senpai is that hmmm, well is that.. I mean is that _wise?"_ blurted Ichijo quickly, wincing slightly from knowing how Kaname is likely to react. " I mean this is Zero we talking about here. Hater of all vampires."

Because it was Ichijo that had questioned him Kaname did not lose his temper- it might have been a different matter if it was Aido or someone- but he had grown to respect and listen to Ichijo's opinions.

"Yes Takuma. I believe it's the best action for his protection and mine."

" Kaname-senpai" Murmured Ichijo respectively. He hesitated slightly before continuing "But what are you going to do with him?"

Kaname did not answer. Instead he smiled slightly as he carried on walking.

(line break)

Groaning slightly Zero tried to force his uncooperative eyes to open. Where was he now? The last thing he could remember was … Fuck, that fucking vampire and his fang. A strong urge flooded through Zero as he so badly wanted to rip Kuran's fangs out as painfully as possible.

"That filthy bloodsucking-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, E." said the voice that Zero was beginning to hate. Kaname Kuran. Has he got nothing better to do than mess up Zero's life? Glaring at the vampire who was sitting comfortable on a nearby chair and smiling as he destroyed Zero's life . " How do you like your new accommodations?"

With a quick glance Zero took in his surrounding. The room itself was not very big; it had no windows and only one door. There was only a single bed that was pushed against one wall which Zero was currently sitting on. The covers were soft and silky under his fingers but the colour was almost mocking to Zero. A deep red. A constant reminder of what he needs and what he has become. The walls were a dull white and apart from the chair that Kaname was sitting one, watching him closely there was only a long mirror prompted against the wall and small desk in the opposite wall to the bed. It was lonely, small and uninviting. With the lack of natural light it was dark, almost like twilight and cold. For the famous Moon Dorms this room was pitiful.

"This room is like you Kaname, cold and unappealing." Snapped Zero as he rubbed his neck when the reality of Kaname's statement hit him. "What do you mean _my_ accommodation?"

"This room is reserved for my servants and such. It connects to my-"

"Newsflash Kuran. I am not your servant and I don't ever plan to be."

"No Kiriyu. You're thinking too highly of yourself. A level E could never be my servant." Chuckled Kuran as his eyes examined every inch of Zero's body with ill hidden lust. "You're my pet."

_You're My Pet_. Whatever Zero was expecting it was not that. What the hell was Kuran planning? A pet. He knew that vampires kept pets but he never thought that he would be called a vampire's pet, especially Kaname's. He opened his mouth to argue but the shock and surprise silence him. Shaking his head, his eyes glittered with confusion and he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Smiling slightly Kuran watched with growing interest at Zero's expression and silence. The ex-human has always been a puzzlement to Kaname; his stubbornness and inner strength. Now he found himself watching in excitement at Zero's reaction. He was like a cornered wild animal, desperately trying to escape from a predator's clutches. He would like nothing better than to prove to Zero his new role. He knew he needed restraint, he spend years learning control but after a few seconds in this boy's presence those years meant nothing.

"Go to hell Kuran." snarled Zero as he glared with venomous eyes. " I belong to no-one!"

He pulled himself from the bed and with all the speed he could muster he launch himself towards the door. Vampire speed however was not quick enough for pureblood speed.

Twisting Zero's arm he pulled the ex-human towards him and forced him to face the mirror.

"Look Zero. Look!" snarled Kuran as Zero ignored him and struggled in his arms. Grabbing Zero's chin he forced the boy to look at himself in the mirror. Zero grasped as he noticed a small K on his throat. "This is my mark."

His fingers stroked the mark, sending a shiver down Zero's spine.

"Every part of you belongs to me" whispered Kuran, just above Zero's ear. Zero could feel his breathe on his neck causing the hairs on Zero's neck to stand up. Slowly Kuran slipped his hand inside zero's top and gently ran his fingers across his chest. " No matter where you go or who you turn to this mark will tell them that you belong to me. You can not escape Zero."

"Go to hell" repeated Zero but it lacked his usual venom and his voice shook slightly as fear began to spread through every limbs of Zero's body. Trying to calm himself down Zero took deep breaths but his control disappeared as his eyes met Kaname's in the mirror. Burning inn rage at his small smile Zero smacked his head against Kaname's. Taking him by surprise Kaname loosen his grip but it was only for a second. Cursing Kaname regain his grip on Zero and send him crashing across the room, far away from the door, Rubbing his chin where Zero skull had collide with he hissed and allowed Zero to his red glowing eyes. Zero picked himself before meeting Kaname bloody eyes, ignoring the fear eating away at his inside Zero glared. "I never be your pet Kuran."

Zero prepared himself for the Purebloods next move and shifting his weight so he was able to stand on the balls of his feet to better prepare himself for the next attack. Kuran however laughed at the ex-human's spirit. Did Zero not realise that his fate has already been sealed?

"You'll submit Zero. You'll beg for my attention soon." he smiled as he raised one finger to lips before biting down hard. A small droplet of blood hit the floor. The effects were immediate. Zero felt his body cried out for that blood. His throat began to burn and his breathing quicken. "You'll want my blood."

" I have survived for four years without blood Kuran" smiled Zero. He was sure that this is one victory that he would win over the vampire. "Can you wait that long bloodsucker?"

"Four years? I will give you a week, two at the most. You've tasted blood now Zero and worse my blood, pure blood."

With that Kaname once more allowed his eyes to examine every inch of Zero's body. Zero shifted uncomfortably under the pureblood's glaze. Turning away Kaname slammed the door shut and Zero heard the clicking of the lock. Still on edge until Zero heard his footsteps do farer and farer away and he dropped his fighting stance.

Showing fear for the first time Zero collapsed to his knees. What scared him the most was not that he knew what bloodlust would do to him and make him into to but the look in Kuran's eyes as he examined Zero. The indescribable emotion that seemed to vibrate around him. Lust? Desire? Or something else? Whatever it was it sent shivers down his spine and scared Zero to his very core. Holding his head in his hands Zero felt doomed.

(Line Break)

The torment continued for hours, for days.

Lost in a sea of suffering he was dimly aware that Kuran came and went at will. Countless minutes passed, each one lasting an eternity. From time to time he fainted in an attempt to escape the misery but the blessed darkness never hid him for long. The beast within him always found him and dragged him back, screaming for Zero to go find it blood.

Every now and again Kaname returned to the dimly lit room he asked the same question: "Zero will you submit now?" and every time he returned the same answer "No."

His body screamed for blood. The room was in tatters as Zero had released his anger, desperation and pain on anything and everything. He cut his arms at the desk splintered, leaving the sheets bloodied. His entire body was shaking and his stomach clenched and twisted, demanding blood. Looking at himself in the mirror Zero screamed in frustration as staring back at him was not Zero Kiriyu but a vampire with bloodied eyes. Punching the mirror the smell of blood once again filled the air as Zero crumbled to the floor. His hand ached. Looking once again in the broken mirror, his reflection was cracked and in pieces like Zero himself. The Hunter, the stubborn and pride boy had cracked and splinter like the mirror to reveal this creature, this _vampire. _He wanted to scream, cry but more than anything he wanted blood.

"Isn't this enough Zero?" whispered Kaname as he entered the room. His voice was gentle and smooth like a mother soothing a sick child. Grabbing the boy harshly and restrained against the floor as Zero gave in to the bloodlust. "You need to feed."

"no" whined Zero. "I-I"

"Zero will you submit?"

"No." repeated Zero but as Kaname dragged his nail against Zero back causing more blood lost. Zero knew he had lost. Shaking slightly, he bow his head and refused to meet Kaname eyes. He knew that he had lost… This time. "Yes."

"Good boy" Kaname praised him as he pulled him closer to him. "Drink,"

Zero needed no more coaxing then that as he sank his fangs into Kuran's offered throat. His senses were immediately knocked to the back of his mind as the first taste of blood tingled his taste buds. Purring slightly as the intoxicating blood smoothed the burning sensation in his throat and stopped the churning of his stomach. Purring deep in his throat, Zero bit down harder at different angle to encourage more blood.

Unlike the first time where Kaname had felt discomfort and pain at Zero's bite this time it sent shiver of excitement down his spine as Zero lapped up his blood. He bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning in undeniable pleasure as Zero's touch. When the boy bit down again harder and more savage it took Kaname all his self-control not to pin the boy down. Stroking the sliver locks Kaname feel disappointed as Zero pulled himself away from Kaname. His eyes had return to their unusual lavender shade. Exhausted from fighting the bloodlust for so long Zero collapsed against Kaname breathing heavily. He detested the closeness of that vampire but his limbs were too heavy and despite himself he felt is eyes begin to close.

"Zero." Kaname gently shook his pet. " You are to do what your told, when you are told. Your belongings are being moved over and you are no longer to see Yuuki or Cross without my permission. Do you understand?"

"I won't ever be obedient Kuran." muttered Zero his eyes growing heavier and heavier. " You think you have broken me Kuran but you haven't."

Kaname did not answer instead he carried the boy towards his bed, removing the bloodied sheets he placed Zero carefully on the bed. "Rest Zero. "

(Line Break)

When Zero woke it was to the absence of pain. The first time in about week that had happen; ever since he become that pureblood's _pet. _Well thought Zero we see about that wouldn't we. He was no bodies pet, especially some pureblood. The night class uniform was one his desk and Zero quickly changed, pulling the collar up high to hide his mark. Glancing around at his room Zero was surprised , someone had been in and removed all the broken pieces of furniture, clean up the blood and even replaced the mirror. How long had he been asleep? The door was no longer locked so he decided to let himself out and thankfully Kaname was not in his room. He remembered the rules that Kuran set down last night, he smile with his famous glare returning to his eyes, he was going to break one already. He needed to see Yuuki and right now she would be on perfect duties.

Kaname he assumed was in class but to be on the safe side he used the window to escape. Leaping effortless to the ground he did not even stumble as he landed. Ok, Zero had to admit it that was the only advantage of being a vampire. He could not fault the cat-like abilities. It did not take him long to find her but that was not the problem. He needed to tell her, reveal everything to her. If she wanted to stay away from him because of it fine, but at least he is giving her choice. More than Kaname as done with him.

"Zero!" Yuuki face split into a innocent smile. It hurt Zero to look at her, she was too innocent, too pure and he was the demon that would poison her. Her smile slipped slightly as she saw the uniform he was wearing. " Why are you wearing the night class uniform?"

"I'm part of the night class now Yuuki." he said slowly, trying to find the best way to word this. How can he tell her that everything she knows about him is a lie. " Yuuki I'm a Vampire."

"Zero.. You're not a…. what? Your? How?" sputtered Yuuki then realisation set in. " Shizuka Hio."

It was not a question, they both knew the truth. The pain and anger in Zeros eye spoke louder than any words to Yuuki. Her own eyes echoed the sadness that Zero felt. Anger like never before boiled away in her veins as she wanted to punish this Shizuka Hio. She could see the pain and suffering in Zero and she wanted to erase it. Knowing that Zero would likely reject her but she still had to try. Reaching for him she pulled him into a tight embrace, taking the weight of his problems, wanting to share the pain of her brother. She was shocked but pleased as Zero hug her back

"Zero, it's alright."

Neither of them noticed the figure watching them or felt is presence as he drew nearer and nearer. Neither of them noticed him raise his gun and the fact that he pointed it directly at Zero.

Bang!

Sitting in class Kaname paid no attention to the teacher dull voice as he lectured or to Aido and Ruka as they desperately tried to gain Kaname's attention. Any other time it would have been amusing as they kept glaring at each other and hissing as one interrupted the other. Kain shook his head at his cousin's foolishness. Kaname mind drifted back towards his little hunter and how he had finally got him to submit. It was not complete obedience, not yet but it's a start. It surprised Kaname that he had lasted as long as he had but bloodlust defeats everyone at some point, especially an ex-human. The atmosphere in the room dramatically changed suddenly . All the vampires in the room shudder and their eyes turn a deep shade of eye as the strong scent of blood hit the air. They sniffed and savour the taste of the sweet, unique smelling blood. Panic flooding his sense but nothing showing behind his mask Kaname knew the source of that blood. It uniqueness, its unusual favour

_Zero's Blood. _


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for everyone that reveiwed. Please keep them coming.. Sorry for the delay my life's a it manaic at the moment. Let me know what you think of Chapter three.

Enjoy..

Chapter 3 learning one's place

Blood. Shearing pain. Unbearable heat spreading in his limbs and slowly turning into an aching numb. Blood dripping gently down the arm. A dull haze was spreading across his sight , dizziness engulfed him and he gripped the nearest thing as his legs buckled. The only thing that could cause this much pain and weaken him to this much state was an anti-vampire weapon.

Bang.

It was had to know what was louder the gun or Yuuki's scream. Zero was betting on the Yuuki. He clutched his wounds as his blurring vision looked up at the figure holding the gun in unshaking fingers. Zero sighed. The wind whipped around them as Zero glazed upon the figure he knew so well. Toga Yagari.

"I never thought I'll be killing my dear student with this gun" He said without any emotion or passion He raised the gun again and meet Zero's eyes. Zero glared at the pity his eyes shown before glancing back down. " Curse me with your last breathe and die _vampire._"

"Master" muttered Zero quietly. Yuuki had to strain herself to hear Zero. She clutched Zero protectively and pulled him closely. Zero braced himself for the next shot before Yuuki acted like, well Yuuki.

"Yuuki, no!" snarled Zero as he tried to push her away. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. "It's fine Yuuki. Don't-"

In a rush to protect Zero with whatever her petite figure she tripped with her usual clumsiness and pulled Zero's collar down. Quickly as embarrassment flushed across his face as he tried to pull the collar of his shirt back up with a quick glance at Yagari. Too late he had seen it. Yagari face paled at the dark mark on Zero's throat.

"T-Th-That's" he started but unable to finish. Anger tighten across his features "Zero You're-?"

The unfinished question burned in eyes causing to flush an even deeper red. He glanced quietly at Yagari while trying to push Yuuki away, slowly he nodded.

"Zero, Zero…" he moaned and for the first time showed a flicker of emotions. Raising his gun once more and pointing it up at Zero. "Zero even with your thirst for blood do you have a reason to brace yourself?"

Yuuki was rooted to the spot but she was not sure whether it was in fear or out of loyalty to Zero. She clung to Zero and tried to echo Zero's famous glare.

"I-I w-won't move" whispered Yuuki as she shivered. A determination flooded through her; she will protect Zero. "I-I won't let you hurt Zero."

"Yuuki move."

"No Zero I won't!"

"Fine, I kill you both." snarled Yagari. "You got one second to move girl or you both suffer."

Knowing that Yagari never misses and not having the strength to push Yuuki away Zero pull her into a protect hold as he cover her with his body as much as possible. With the thud of their hearts quickening they waited for the final click of the gun. What happen next was a blur and even with Zero's vampire abilities he barely caught at what happen. He felt the strong, overpowering aura before he saw Kaname. It was suffocating. Swirling around them, casing the night sky to fall into a deeper darkness. Knowing that Zero would never admit it, this threatening aura scared him. He could feel Yuuki shaking in his arms. Lifting his eyes he met Kaname's blood red one. Bloodlust swirling, rage drowning in his eyes. Fear similar to what he felt that night grip Zero. This was not going to end well.

With blinding rage Kaname stormed towards Yagari; anger and hate flooded his sense. With vampiric speed he gripped the hunters wrist, twisted it until he heard the familiar dull crack. He slammed him against the tree, pinning him with all his strength. Allowing him to feel his power, his anger and his displeasure. He glanced quickly at Zero and a darker mood gripped. How dare this hunter touch what he has marked as his! How dare this hunter raise a gun against his pet! He noted the bruises, wounds and pain that Zero was showing. Every single one of them was going to be avenged. Every single one. Adding to his uncontrollable rage was a new feeling, a stronger and more powerful one. Jealously. But of who.. Zero or Yuuki? Did he hate the away Zero was holding Yuuki? Or was it that Yuuki was holding his hunter, comforting his hunter and protecting _his_ hunter?

_His_ hunter… The beast within Kaname purred at that thought , that sounded right. First he had to finish of this hunter, this pitiful fool that had dared raise his hand against his possession. Grabbing Yagari by the throat he squeezed hard, watching with growing satisfaction as he Yagari struggled to breathe.

"Do not raise your hand against what is mine." whispered Kaname, his voice was soft and silky. He hissed angry as Yagari tried to break his grip. "I should kill you here."

He tighten his grip, waiting for the snap of his neck.

Yuuki was shaking in Zero's arms. This was not her Kaname, not the Kaname of her childhood. This was a… vampire, a vampire like Zero had always claimed they are. Deadly and dangerous… A Monster. She felt Zero release her and slowly raise himself to his feet. He pulled her up and pushed her away.

"Leave Yuuki."

"No I should-"

"Yuuki. Go."

Nodding slowly, she turned and left, shaking violently. She wanted to leave, she wanted to escape that aura and she wanted to escape Kaname. This had to stop, this had to end now. That Zero was sure off, but how in the hell do you get a pureblood to stop? Zero shivered as he took a small step towards his old master and Kuran. It was not like Kuran to lose control and how Zero realise why the other blood leaches showed Kuran respect. A pissed off pureblood was scary. That aura was chilling Zero to the bone. Snapping out of his fear as Yagari cried out in pain, Zero pulled as Kuran's arm, begging him to realise Yagari.

"Kuran… " Zero said but he was ignored. Instead Kuran attention was taken by Yagari as he dragged his claws across Yagari's chest. "Kaname stop this!"

Kaname was not sure what cause him to release Yagari but he had a sneaking suspicion it was because Zero had called him Kaname, not Kuran. Watching the pitiful figure of the old hunter slump to the floor he growled at him, warning him. Glaring at Zero Kaname gripped him arm hard and began to pull towards the Moon Dorm. Stopping suddenly he glared at the old hunter, allowing his arua to completely surround him.

"Make no mistake hunter, if you harm my pet again I will finish what we have started here." hissed Kaname, his voice dangerously quiet.

His grip tighten on Zero and began pulling him away, ignoring Zero's protest and cursing as he stumbled behind him. Rage still consuming him and the unbearable scent of Zero clinging to the air Kaname wanted to get to the Dorms as soon as possible before he snapped.

"Let me go Kuran." yelled Zero as he finally managed to pull his arm free as they reached the Dorm. He knew that Kuran was a dangerous mood but he did not care. He was no one's pet. "Do not refer to me as your pet vampire, I am n-"

A cry escape Zero as Kuran slammed him against the cold wall of the Moon Dorm. The coldness crept slowly through his school uniform. The sharpness of the cold against his burning wounds caused him to shiver in Kuran's grip.

"You're in no position Kiriyu to make demands ." He whispered slowly into Zero's ear. "You're. My. _Pet_."

"Go to hell." Zero hissed back as he struggled in Kuran's grip. He had a bad feeling about this.

"You disobeyed me by going to Yuuki and looked what happen. You should be punished. "

"Screw you. I will never be your fucking pet." Zero snarled as he glared at Kuran. Let Kuran punish him, he would not break. Both of them were shaking in rage as they glared as each other. " I would rather sink to a level E then be your-"

Growling at Zero's words, Kuran silence him with a kiss. A dominating, overpowering kiss that stole Zero's breath and refused to allow him to breathe. As Zero tired to pull his chin away, Kaname increased the pressure which resulted in Zero not being able to move. In horror Zero tried to pull away but found himself powerless. The kiss was too strong, too dominating and all Zero could do was allow Kaname to do what he wants. With a sickening twist in his stomach and a growing light headiness Zero feared where this was going. Breaking the kiss the beast inside Kaname purred, a dark smile lingered on his lips and desire burned in his eyes.

"It's time I show you a pets proper place Zero. " he hissed as he licked Zero's neck gently, causing Zero to shiver and trembled in his arms. "Nice and slowly."

(line break)

Carrying the struggling hunter Kaname allowed zero's scent to fill his sense. His blood was begging to be drank. Smirking slightly as Zero twisted and kicked in Kaname's arm a tingle of excitement travelled down his spine. Using his aura Kaname forced the door of his bedroom open and slammed it shut behind them, sealing it so no one could enter without his permission. Tossing the struggling and swearing ex-human on the bed Kaname pinned him.

He looked down at his prize, his prey he slowly removed his jacket.

"Let me go Kuran… I fucking mean it-"

Silencing him again with a kiss Kaname travelled down his throat and found his neck. Remembering the uniqueness and taste a strong desire gripped at Kaname as he began gently licking zero's neck. Preparing to break the skin of the rebellious youth under him, he was not expecting Zero's next move. Just as Kaname dropped his mouth to meet Zero's neck again , a closed fist suddenly connected with the left side of his face. Pain exploded from the attack, dulling Kuran's senses and momentarily fogging his brain. He felt the hunter try to flee him iron grip. Kuran recovered in a heartbeat, his rage meeting breaking point.

The boy had hit him!

Sighing he pulled his tie off.

"Must you make things so problematic. Just submit like a good like pet."

"Fuck You!"

Grabbing Zero's wrists he tied them together, smiling as Zero whimper slightly in pain .His wounded arm screamed as Kaname forced it to move.

"It does not have to hurt Zero." Whispered Kaname who could barely contain his excitement, his desire. As once more he lowered his lips to the boy's throats. "just behave."

Zero looked on in horror as Kaname ripped of his school jacket and shirt, totally destroying both garments with his talons.

"Stop-Stop Kuran! Please!" Zero pleaded, the cold breezes assaulting his exposed skin. Kaname laughed at his pleads.

"Begging already?" Kaname then delivered a swift back hand to Zero face, the force of it drawing blood from his mouth. No more than a second later, Kaname's lips descended on his, forcefully and painfully lapping up all the blood. Zero groaned in pain, and tried to struggle free again, bucking his hips slightly. Kaname's eyes widened a fraction at the sudden movement a sudden wave of lust hit him.

After hurriedly finishing on Zero's mouth, he latched onto Zero's neck and bit as harshly and deeply as he could, causing the hunter to emit a scream. The tears were now flowing freely from his pale face and he clenched his fists as he tried to block out the situation. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker…his body going limp, but still remaining conscious. He tried to pull himself away from Kuran but his tied wrist prevented it. Kaname licked the wounds a few moments later and looked into the lavender eyes of his pet. They were half lidded and filled with pain and agony, and for some reason, Kaname's inner beast roared in triumph.

He began trailing kisses on Zero exposed chest, then grazing his skin with his fangs, leaving long thin slicingmarks. Zero could only whimper in his weakened state. Kaname finally reached the waist band of his pants and removed them in the same fashion he had removed all of Zero's other clothes. Finally registering what was happening, Zero tried to renew his struggling. His mind was weak and hazy, but he thrashed feebly, his body already too abused.

"You will enjoy this, Zero."

No..no..no..no…Zero thought, make it stop.

Zero felt groggy. Now that his legs were raised in the air, he couldn't react at all. His knees were pushed up to his chest and his legs spread open. He had never been in this position before. Numbly shaking his head Kuran smiled as the little hunter's stubbornness. Still fighting even when Kuran was goings to get what he wants. Zero just wanted him to finish, just wanted this nightmare over and hopefully once the bastard was done he would have the decency to kill him.

"Stop… Kuran." murmured Zero uselessly.

"hush, my pet" siad Kuran, stressing the my.

In defeat Zero hung his head, trying to hide himself even with his tied hands. Nothing could have prepared him Kaname's finger that pushed into Zero's hole. Digging his nails in to brace with the pain, Zero shook violently. This was the first time anyone had touched him. He groaned as if Kaname was touching his deepest organs. Ignoring the ex-humans gasp and trembles Kuran began to move his finger, enjoying the pain and discomfort that flashed across Zero's eyes. Zero struggle to escape Kuran's probing finger, but he could barely move. He groaned at the painful sensation.

Without warning Kuran pushed two fingers inside. The initial pain suddenly disappeared. To Zero's surprise, his penis hardened. Why the hell did his body feel so excitement? Zero felt tried and pathetic and there was nothing he could do but lie back and take it. He hated the powerlessness, the feeling of having to submit. More tears threaten. The fingers come out. Now he was empty again, Zero really felt his muscles twitching inside. Kuran noticed this and laughed.

"Zero," he purred pushing three fingers in this time while slowly playing with his ear with his tongue. Twisting Zero's piercing and biting gently. "You're opening up for me. Shall we see if I can get you to cum with just my fingers?"

Totally humiliated Zero shook his head as the tears poured down his pale cheeks. Enjoying the reaction Kuran licked the tears from his face then roughly he kissed him again. In horror Zero felt his penis stiffen and transparent liquid soon oozed from his penis.

Kuran removed his fingers, grabbing Zero's legs at the knees, he forcefully pushed his penis inside him. It stung like a steel pole. Though Kuran's fingers had loosened him up somewhat, nothing could have prepared him for this. Zero forgot to breathe as tensed against the pain.

"Breathe Zero, relax." Kaname soothed as he kissed his throat tenderly. "The pain will disappear"

Zero looked up, dying to say something vicious and cruel, like the hunter he was. But it was too late. This vampire had ripped out his pride, his stubbornness and his power and ripped it into pieces. Nothing had changed since he was a child, since he was bitten. He was still powerless, unable to stop Kuran and forced to submit. Why is he so weak?

Kuran began to thrust hard into Zero enjoying the tightness. He got fast and harder , choosing to ignore Zero's swearing and groaning. Pleasure flooded through Kaname as he felt himself coming closer and closer to climax. He hand began to stroke Zero's penis, wanting to bring the boy to climax as well. Listening as zero's breathing increased, watching as Zero's shoulder shook and a flush crept across his features. Finding a comfortable rhythm as he continue to thrust into him as well as stroke him. Before long Zero ejaculated his cloudy cum onto Kuran's abdomen. Zero stared at the scene with vacant eyes . He had let go; he was raped by a vampire and was torment by the knowledge that he came.

Not long after Kaname came, ejaculating into Zero. Crying in satisfaction Kuran removed himself from Zero, glazing longing at him. Shaking Zero thought the worse of it was over but he was wrong. Kaname grabbed and flipped him around. Making him raise his ass in the air.

"What?" croaked Zero and he shuddered at the sound of his own voice. Even to him it sounded weak and pathetic.

"We're just getting started my pet" hissed Kuran as he pushed himself back to Zero. Zero cried at the deeper penetration. "I am going make sure you never forget your place."

The meaning of the words gripped Zero and caused his stomach muscles to clamp together in fright. A numbness began to crept into his limbs as Kaname continue his relentless thrusting . Powerless Zero closed his eyes, allowing the numbness to take over. Shaking Zero shivered and prepared himself for the long day.

_Please please just let him finish soon. _


End file.
